The Secret Of The Phantom Redone
by MrLancerRules
Summary: Hey its me redoing my first fic, :D, i figured since the grammar and crap like that is all crap and it's way to rushed so i decided to redo it so here it is, Vlad reveals Danny's secret and how people around him accept him :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again. awaits huge groan you wont get rid of me that easy:D this is my first fanfic but im readoing it, i'm making it longer and more of a plot :D go me! anywayz that's basically it, don't expect this to be any longer than my other ficz, lol :D I have lot going on at the moment and I am really stessed, my mum she eventually found out I love to write stories, she knew a bit before, but she's making me enter a writing competition, so obviously the chapters are longer and everything so it's draining out my imagination. And if you be nice and review ill let you see the plot for my next fic the sequel, sequel, sequel to this fic, lol so if your gonna read my sequel I suggest you read the other crappy one chapter bad grammar rushed other one, lol :D anywayz, this is enough from me, just read the things :D**

The Secret of the Phantom Redone chapter 1

Danny, your average kid with a secret, he was a powerful half ghost that influenced many people around the world; he was respected by some and hated by others. It was just the way things happened. Danny was lazing around on his bed, there hadn't bee ghost attack in about an hour and a half and he didn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't be bothered to do his overhanging amount of over due homework.

Sam and Tucker were out with their parents and Jazz only said to go and do some homework. He was left alone in his room, for what he though for the moment. He was wondering where everyone was, they were all out today, no ghosts and no friends to hang around with. It was odd like this had all been planned out or something. His mom and dad were down in the lab working on their new inventions. So he had a couple of hours to recollect with himself, have a couple of hours off to rest.

That didn't last long his father Jack Fenton came up, "Danny, guess what" His father boomed as he swung the door open with such force it was almost pulled of his hinges, he was wearing his usual luminous orange jumpsuit with black at parts, he seemed excited, like you average four year old would get when they were getting a piece of chocolate or something sweet. "What?" Danny asked sitting up to look at his father's excited face. "I said guess, so you have to guess" he replied, in a six year old way. "Um, let's see, you made a new invention? You blew up the computer?" Danny guessed not really thinking about what he was saying. "No, none of that, but I did blow up the toaster" he giggled, "We got a letter from V-man, asking us-" he said but was cut off by Danny's face. "He's invited us over" he said to his Dad's disappointment of him not telling him.

"That's right" he said his voice picking up in excitement even more, "Were leaving early in the morning, so get packing" he jumped and slammed the door so that the wall shook with the force it had been shut on. This was all Danny needed, a trip to "Uncle" Vlad's house.

Vlad, the source of evil itself, of all places to be going he was going to his archenemy's home, who knows what he could do to him whilst he was there. Anything was anything, whilst there.

Jack walked out of Danny's bedroom and Jazz walked in. "What can't a guy get a least five minutes peace in this place?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha Danny, I know you don't want to go to Vlad's, me or Mom want's to go, but he's Dad's "Friend, so we have to go" she said making it obvious that Vlad didn't consider Jack a friend after what Jack apparently did to him, in his on going days of bumbling. In reality, it was all an accident, Jack was paying more attention to Maddie and the proto portal than what he was actually putting in there. Vlad had pent the rest of his life wanting to take vengeance for what Jack did to him. In Danny's opinion, he was a fruit loop, who was dwelling on the past, and obsessed with his mother. "I'm going to call Sam and Tucker" Danny said as he got up and started walking down to the kitchen to get the phone. "Hey Mom, can I get the phone, I need to phone Sam and Tucker" Danny said to his mother in kitchen. "Sure Honey" she replied and handed him the phone.

Danny lazily walked back up to his bed room, where his sister Jazz still stood on the frame of his door. "Would you mind leaving" Danny said shooing Jazz out of the room.

"OK, but don't ditch us, do it for Dad" she said as she walked out of the room.

"Whatever" Danny replied, he dialled in Sam's mobile number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked as she picked up the phone.

"I'll tell you, Vlad wants me and my family to go over his house" Danny said as calmly as he could.

"Well go and try figuring out what he's up to whilst you're up there" Sam said coolly

"Good plan, I'll go and see what Tucker thinks" Danny said, though he said that, he wasn't entirely sure that what he was saying was true to what he believed.

"OK, bye" Sam said and hung up the phone before Danny had the time to answer.

Danny hung up the phone himself and dialled in Tucker's number, by know he knew both of his friends phone number's of by heart he had called them so much.

"Hey Tuck" Danny said, the second he heard the phone being answered.

"Hey dude, why are you calling me, this better be important" he said evidently tired.

"Vlad, he sent us a letter asking us to over his house" Danny said.

"Have you phoned Sam, she's the person for you to talk to this about, dude" Tucker said.

"Yes, she said, go over there and figure out his plan from there" he said.

"Sound good enough for me dude, just go with Sam's plan" Tucker said.

"Right, well I'll talk to you when I come back then, well figured out his plan, but you get the point" Danny said.

"Right, bye" Tucker said and hung up the phone.

Danny was left alone, to figure out Vlad's plan, but what is his plan?

**Hope you liked it, if you read my other version of this, is the puntuatation, I'm so not sure how you spell it, spelling problems but anyway remember to review:D you get the summary for the next fic :D bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First let me say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to update like last thursday, before the new Harry Potter book came out, but you know what I had written like three quaters of it and then my sister Sara came up to my room and stole the laptop, where I keep all of my fanfic's. Which isnt fair because I told her that I needed the latop for typing and she went "What's wrong with sending it over to the big computer?" I replied "Because that would mean I type then I would have to resend it all back and really its a waste of time and memory" and then Harry Potter came out and I spent till Sunday afternoon to finish it. The book is completly awesome :D. and since then I have been busy with my new anime obsession Chrno/Chrono Crusade. Chrno For Japan and Chrono for dubb in english. Chrono is soooo Hot in my opinion :D. thats enough of that though**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows :D ok what wa the point**

**just enjoy, sorry for the shortness and if anyone seems OOC :D**

The secret of the phantom redone chapter 2

Danny was woken but a violent shake on his shoulder. "Danny, its time to wake up" Said the soft voice of his mother. "Why?" Danny asked; he had completely forgotten the fact that they were going to Vlad's house today out of tiredness. "We have a long two days ahead of us, Vlad's house" she said, those too words sent chilling shivers down Danny's spine, Vlad's house, he wouldn't dare think of the things he could do to him there, on his own turf.

Danny pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he got up and went to the shower. After his shower, he got dressed and packed some loose odds and ends that he might need, mainly ghost hunting equipment that his parent wouldn't notice missing, they to would obviously pack some ghost hunting equipment to. He needed them as much as he needed on this journey to Vlad's Mansion.

When everyone was ready they got into the car and got ready to go, "Everyone comfortable?" Jack asked in his stupid immature voice.

"Mhmm" Danny and Jazz said as they saw who was driving, Jack.

"Great then, let's go" he shouted and floored it as hard as he could.

"Mom you know on the way back, can you drive?" Danny asked, he was used to fast motion obviously from ghost fights, but his Dad driving was a completely different matter.

"Sure" Maddie said in a pleading voice so that Jack was listening to the conversation they were having.

"Of course your mother's driving home, I can't drive everywhere can I?" Jack said, everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ok" everyone else chorused, happy that Jack wasn't driving home, they had some hope of living.

"So Danny…" Jack started.

"Don't get started" Danny said quickly.

"Who said, that I was starting with anything" Jack said with a wink.

The rest of the drive, that day, they said nothing just looked out of the window, obviously not being able to think of anything. Jazz gave the odd gasp at some of the animals they saw passing by, but other than that nothing happened. Danny was practically falling asleep, but was kept awake by Jack's violent driving; the bashing against the window of violent swerves. It was quite impossible really, to go to asleep with Jack driving; Danny was half hoping that whatever Vlad wanted was quick so he could get home back to his own turf where he knew where everything was.

By night fall, the sky was a shade of dark blue and black mixed together. The air had become cold and, unfortunately for Danny and Jazz they had to share the R.V. with their parents, so it was a bit of a squeeze and they had to put up with Jack's rants on what it was like to be him and, the fact that he keeps snoring. Danny grunted and turned over and attempted to get some sleep, if that was even possible.

Danny woke up to another sunny day, the last day on the road before he got to Vlad's house. He was dreading going to Vlad's mansion, he had no idea what he was up to.

By lunch time they were over three quarters of the way there. Danny looked out of the window, not another car in sight. The only thing he could see was the mountain side and animals roaming around the place. _What kind of person would want to live so far out of the normal areas of town? Vlad is the only person; he's the nuttiest of the lot_ Danny thought to himself.

As the night drew closer, Vlad's mansion was able to come into view, you could just tell that something was going to go wrong. It had an evil aura surrounding it. Danny cringed at the feeling of going into the house one more time.

As the Fenton's pulled up outside the drive, Vlad appeared by the door. It was a bit obvious that something was going to happen by the fact that he had a grin on his face and an evil grin at that.

"Ah, Jack, Maddie and the young ones, how have you been?" he asked in his malicious purring voice.

"We're fine" Boomed Jack's voice as he ran up to Vlad.

"Great, Great" He said, and allowed them into the mansion. "Your rooms are the same as they were last time" said Vlad as he closed the door. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Asked Vlad bent down to Danny's height. "I know you're up to something Vlad" Said Danny in a hushed tone.

"Oh, you do, do you?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah I do, and I'm on to you" said Danny as his eyes glowed a bright green colour.

"Ah. That little temper of your's always makes me smile" Said Vlad.

"Dude, there is something seriously wrong with you"

"I'll tell you something 'dude'" said Vlad impersonating Danny's 'Dude'.

"I'm going to bed, I don't need to put up with this" said Danny and walked up the stairs to the room he stayed in last time.

**Hope ya enjoyed, review please :D**

**ohh yeah and thnx to Twilight-Phantom66 and and luiz4200 for reviewing :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, this is my new chapter, sorry I havent updated in a while I've been busy with my other fic. Carrying two fics at a time is something I will never do again and just for the record I just made my sis cry and I feel really guilty about it because I told her that I needed the computer coz I needed to type and Sam my bro is doing homework on the other computer, and she made a promise to her friend coughCrushcough since he's coming home today that she would be on msn for when he comes back. I totally forgot about that when I said I needed the computer. But I have a plan. I will tell my sis that I will go on her msn for the day until her ...Friend... comes on msn, I'll type for the time he isnt, but then when he signes in I'll go off the computer for an hour or two and then come back on to continue or finish the chapter of my other story. It aint the best plan but I hope it work, besides I have until 9.30 tonight to finish the chapter coz 9.30 in the night (British time) is my curfue T.T and dar I say it I'm starting back to school in 4 days T.T my chosen subject for the G.C.S.E.'s are Religious Education, History and Music :D anyway before I waste anymore time here you go!**

* * *

The Secret of the phantom redone chapter 3

Danny awoke the next day, with a gut feeling, a gut feeling that something would go wrong. He quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs; he looked at the time only to find out that it was 10 in the morning. "Boy did I sleep or what?" He asked himself. He continued walking down the stairs to be greeted by Jazz. "Morning Danny, you slept late this morning, mom Dad and …. Vlad" she said the word Vlad with utter disgust in her name. "Are in the kitchen" she continued as though she had never said 'Vlad' with such hate.

"Thanks" Danny said. "I better get going down then" he replied in a bored tone and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Ah, young Daniel, what would you like for breakfast, cant go through the morning without breakfast" he said with a purr in his voice.

"Have you eaten your breakfast, fruit loops, or are you all out because you eat them when you feel happy or when you something on your mind, maybe it calms your nerves" Danny replied with a malicious smile.

"Someone's woken a bit cranky" Vlad toyed. Maddie and Jack didn't know what was going on. Danny and Vlad were there throwing insults at each other for no reason according to them anyway. Vlad and Danny though, they had a reason and a big one at that.

Danny quickly finished his breakfast and got out of the room. He was halfway across the hall going up to the stairs when Vlad pushed him into a room.

"What do you want Plasmius?" asked Danny.

"I'm going to reveal your secret" Said Vlad in a bored tone.

"But you can't do that unless you reveal you reveal yourself" Danny said.

"But there my dear child you are so wrong" He purred

"How come?" Danny asked.

"Because of this" replied Vlad and pulled something out of his hand that looked really similar to the plasmius maximus, but then something told Danny that it wasn't that.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"This my boy, is a new invention of mine, I call it…the Plasmius……erm………Ok so I haven't thought of a name yet, but It will work, it's not too different to the plasmius maximus. Let's just think of it as an upgraded version, more the twenty first century" Finished Vlad.

"Woopie for you, can we get this over with" Danny said going ghost.

"Fine with me" Plasmius replied going ghost also. Danny ran up to Plasmius getting ready to throw the punch, but Vlad deflected it and pushed Danny away into the wall. Danny phased through the wall into the hall, unknown to him there was a camera crew hiding everywhere, broadcasting all over the world. Plasmius phased through the wall with utter ease. Jack and Maddie Fenton came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was.

They started in awe as the two ghosts battled it out.

"You have planned everything out haven't you? Every move, everything" Danny questioned.

"And what if I have?" Vlad asked. Danny got angry and started gathering energy for a ecto-blast. But just as Danny was about to shoot Vlad nailed him with the unknown 'upgraded' Plasmius thingy. Danny screamed as the thing started to take affect. He felt every last bit of his ghost powers being evaporated. He was falling to the floor, like in those movie's in slow motion. The as Danny was falling he noticed a load of camera people and his parent's watching him as he fell to the floor.

Danny hit the floor with a loud bang in his human form. Maddie and Jack ran to him out of sheer instinct as a parent. They didn't know what to think, they were upset about Danny not telling them and also they were proud of him for what he did, but also confused about what he did, if he was good or evil? They would have to wait and find out.

* * *

**That's that chapter, sorry it isnt long but I couldnt help it I rushed to do it this morning :D at 7 in the morning and nobody can thinkstaight at that time of the morning review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Sorry this is short I did this in a rush. My little sisters been ill and it's been like a circus around here. I am still alive though.

I am planning on updating on sunday for Help Me for anyone who's reading this and wondering.

Anyway just read on it shoulnt take you more than 5 mins.

* * *

The Secret of the Phantom Redone Chapter 4

Maddie and Jack stood there, completely confused. Jazz' face was something like out of a horror movie. Her mouth agape and drooling a bit. Danny's secret had been revealed, so easily in a sense. No one in the room knew what to do; the reports and hidden camera's all had the same look on their faces. 'Was we saved all the time because of a brat like this?' that type of look.

Danny's eyes slowly awoke. Groaning a little bit, he sat up. Shocked a bit from the fall, he looked at himself. He was human and there was all these camera's around. His face fell completely blank. His parents did him for, by the media and. He thought that they were never going to talk to him again, but when they looked at him and walked away a bit. He knew that something wasn't right. That they were discussing his future with them, and he knew it wasn't one that was going to be the same as before they all found out about him being half ghost.

Maddie and Jack moved away somewhere into a room not far. The guest bedroom they were sleeping in, the dark red colours seeping into every inch of the room.

"What are we going to do?" Maddie asked Jack, she was asking him as an adult parent, not a ghost hunter.

"I don't know. There's a part of me that wants to tare him apart. But then there's another part, which is screaming out to me that he's my son, and I need to look after him when he needs us the most. Which is now?" Jack said. Maddie looked at him with awe, she never knew her son could be so mature. She had always known him to be a irresponsible guy. But maybe he was changing. She wasn't sure about this change. She felt as if too much was happening and too soon.

"Yeah there's that, but I'm not sure. I really think we should keep him. He is our soon. Remember we swore to protect them no matter what" Maddie said. This was just like repeating Jacks heroic line.

"Then it's settled then?" Jack said.

"Sort of. We need to have a talk with Danny about this first" Maddie said.

"What to see if he's evil?" Jack asked dumbly.

"No not to see if he's evil. To see how all this happened. We need to get some answers off him" Maddie said.

"Oh, okay" Jack said disappointed, he was hoping he got to ask Danny the question if he was evil or not. If he was evil too, he would have the Fenton peeler pointing at him before you could say 'Jack Robinson'.

Jack laughed for a moment at his stupid rambling in his head. His plotting for fun. _ Hey maybe I could point the gun at Danny to wind him up. See how he reacts._ Jack thought dumbly to himself. He laughed out again. Earning a sideward glance off Maddie. Maddie must have been thinking she married some dual persona psycho. She knew he was a psycho, just not the dual persona part. Maybe she'd learn to accept Jack for his "odd" ways soon enough. After she learnt more about them. She smiled to herself. _Gosh what is it with us and smiling or laughing at the moment. Maybe Danny's getting to us_ The mention of Danny it was sending chills down her spine. Her own son was the almighty ghost boy. She couldn't believe it. She knew deep down though, that he was good and was being wrongly accused.

She didn't know though, maybe she was thinking this because she knows whom the ghost boy is know. She wouldn't be thinking this if she didn't know. She'd still think that the ghost boy is still out to get her. To get the world and rule it under his fingers.

It did answer a couple of questions for her though. How the ghost boy was completely different than the rest, and all those kinds. She still wasn't sure though. She'd have to talk with him and make sure he was the same person. _Maybe Danny's being controlled. Maybe the Ghost boy is taking over Danny's body and occasionally letting him free. Using him for his evil doings. If that is happening I need to help Danny and fast._ Maddie thought. There were tones of things that were going through her mind at the moment.

She didn't know how to cure them; the only way to stop this was to talk to Danny himself.

* * *

Review please. I'm sorry it's short okay? Flame me about it if you must... Anyway running short on time

Night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Okay, I have come back from Hibernation, -coughcough- Okay, you know it, I've been really, really lazy and haven't been bothered to write, to be honest, I haven't had the motivation to carry this on. BUT I can't start a fanfic and not finish it, that's just me. So today, I'm going to devote all my time into writing and finishing this fic, and I'm not going to bed until I have finished it, not that I have much more planned for it. Because I want to start a new DP fanfic, which will probably be my last DP fanfic, and I'm going onto Naruto, yes, the over fanfictionized Naruto.**

Secret of the Phantom Redone Chapter 5.

Danny watched as his parens slowly, and unsurely walked over to him. He tried to smile, but it was too exhausting, he knew what was going to happen now, they were going to point a gun at his head and demand answers. He sighed, and mentally got ready for the blast he knew was coming.

"Danny…" Maddie started, but she couldn't find the words.

"I know, you think I'm evil, and you want me out of the house and out of your lives. Right?" Danny asked, he sounded so sure that this is where is ended for him, that he was not going to go further as a Fenton, he was forever to be just "Ghost boy"

"No, I for one, am not sure, if you are evil or not, it's just something we need to ask" Maddie said, shocked at what had come out of her sons mouth.

"I keep trying to tell you guys that I'm not evil, I know I'm not evil. If I was evil, I could have taken down Amity Park by now" Danny said. Maddie didn't know what to say, everything was new to her, she didn't know how to cope, part of her, the part that was taking over her, wanted to run and hug him tighter than what a bear could do. But there was also something holding her back.

"So…. Danny…you wanna be my side kick?" Jack asked, confident by the end that his son would end up his sidekick in kicking ghost but.

"Umm…yeah…umm…sure" Danny said slowly, smiling at the fact that this meant that at least his father accepted him for what he was.

Danny looked around to find Jazz, he looked halfway across the room before he found her, she was watching them with a smile, she must have taken that they had no guns pointed at his head so there was no trouble. Danny smiled back, and slowly and shakily started to get up, his legs wobbling as he tried to stand up, his knees buckling under the weight. He was about to fall when his Mother caught him under the arm and helped him all the way up.

"Uhh, thanks Mom" Danny said and smiled at her. She didn't say anything, but smiled a warm and comforting smile. Plasmius can't have liked it, because he had walked out of the room now in a huff. Danny smiled at that, showing that yet another one of his plans had failed, in getting his parents to hate him and throw him out. He succeeded in getting his secret out, but not in getting everyone to hate him. Well he had to go to school yet, and that was going to be a challenge.

The second Danny started making his way over to Jazz; he was attacked by a mob of reporters, asking him questions about how he got his powers. Danny looked up his Mom, and she nodded, understanding the silent gesture. As Danny continued his walk over to Jazz, the reporters noticed that they weren't going to get anything out of him and walked back, letting him through.

"Hey Jazz" Danny said, as though they hadn't been in the same room together for the last couple of hours or so.

"How much do you think your life is going to change now?" Jazz simply asked.

"A lot, I can tell you that," Danny said.

" Don't worry little brother, you will make it, you're the Ghost Boy after all, they just expect something really amazing out of you" Jazz said.

"And that's why I have you, Sam, Tucker and now Mom and Dad to stand in front of me so I can hide behind all of the reporters" Danny laughed.

"Oh, ha ha Danny, you know you'll have to face them sometime. Sooner or later" Jazz said.

"I think I'd rather choose later, thank you," Danny said. Jazz and Danny, laughed at that. The 'Almighty Ghost Boy' couldn't stand up to reporters.

"Hey, you guys. Do you want to go say bye to Vlad and we'll be going back home. There are a few things we need to…discuss. If you know what I mean" Maddie said.

"Yeah, we can talk about it, and eat fudge at the same time!" Jack said, jumping up and down like a child.

"Sure, I can't wait to get out of here" Danny said running up the stairs to get his stuff, soon followed by Maddie, Jack and Jazz.

"Good work, little brother, I know you can do it" Jazz said and left the room. Leaving the reporters in a daze of what had just happened.

**A/N: I know it's short and crappy, but I'm getting on to the talk on how Danny got his powers to Maddie and Jack and that should be something, then there's school, Danny hating school, Ghosts, Vlad and then THE END! So about 4 chapters, 4 chapters more than expected if ya ask me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back again. This one is longer, but only because of the chat they have, but it is doubled in length, like the last one was like 700 words and this is 1,500 W00t, anyway, enjoy. Thanks to the people that reviewed too!  
**

Secret of the Phantom Redone chapter 6.

Danny had been home for a total of three hours, and already there were reporters, fan girls, and fan _boys_ waiting outside for him to come out. They obviously didn't know that Danny was pacing around in his bedroom waiting for his Mother and Father to come and call him for their big chat.

He'd already checked on the Internet, and there was nothing but pop-ups of him being the ghost boy. And probably the whole of the World had added him on IM. He couldn't be bothered to deal with all the people who was on there and signed straight back out. He hadn't been on IM in weeks.

He didn't want to phone Sam and Tucker, because he knew that they were probably having the same discussion with their parents over Danny, so there really was no point in calling.

Jazz had left to the confines of her own room and was reading a book, _probably some psychology stuff again_ Danny thought. He could never get around how she could just sit there and read all day long, it just wasn't possible for him.

Danny looked up at the clock, and was getting worried it had been three and a half hours now. _They're probably trying to find the best ways to torture me_ Danny ranted, he didn't want to know what they were doing down in the lab. He preferred to think of it as, 'what questions are we going to ask Danny' chat, rather than the 'which ways are the best to torture him' chat.

Danny inhaled, and exhaled, _just be honest and everything will be alright_, _yeah right, easier said than done_ Danny was having mind battles with himself, and didn't know what to do about it, he just wanted to get it over with than have the whole, I'm going to crap myself if they don't get a move on thing.

"Okay Danny, you can do it, just be completely and totally honest, act like you haven't lied about being the ghost boy for the last, what, year or so" Danny told himself. He was beginning to get frustrated; he really wanted to get this over with now, so that he knows himself that there are no secrets between them anymore.

"Danny, would you come down to the kitchen please, it's time for our chat" Maddie shouted up the stairs. Danny couldn't find his voice for a reply and started walking out of his bedroom and down the stairs, where Jazz was already waiting for him. He took the seat farthest away from them, so that he wouldn't have to look closely in their eyes.

"Right, first things first, we just need to know how you got your powers" Maddie said simply, Jack leaned closer to Danny, so that he wouldn't miss one bit of the speech that Danny was just about to make.

"Okay, but I'm not exactly sure that this is going to come out right," Danny said and Maddie and Jack nodded in understanding.

"Right well, you were out that day, I can't remember where you went, but Sam and Tucker were here, and you guys had just finished making the portal. So I went to show it to Sam and Tucker, Sam was curious, as was I, to how it worked, and what the Ghost World would be like. Or better known as the "Ghost Zone" so I went to find out, and I know this sounds really stupid and hard to believe that, you could say, that I was in some sort of way dared to go into the portal, but I did go in on my own free will, and I pushed a button on the wall on the way in, probably the on button, without realising and the last thing I remember about it was being in lots and lots of pain. When I woke up I was outside the portal and I was in my Ghost Form" Danny said, finally looking up to see his parents faces.

"Wow" Was all Jack could muster; it was eerily quiet, for the house that was always full of sound of some sort.

"Next question please," Danny said, desperately trying to get sound back into the room.

"Oh right, yeah, have you ever been inside the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked.

"'Course. I am half Ghost, and go in there from time to time, to see what kind of stuff goes on in there, but I do try to avoid going in there. Let's just say, I'm not really big pals with everyone in there" Danny said.

"Right, and can you name some Ghosts for us" Jack asked.

"Yeah sure, there's Skulker, Technus, Ember, Wulf, and a few others" Danny said.

"Were any of those the ones you fought in Masters house?" Maddie asked.

"No, that was Vlad Plasmius, or the Wisconsin Ghost" Danny said. "An Arch Rival"

"How is he your arch rival?" Maddie asked.

"Funny story, he obviously knows I'm half ghost and wants me to be his son, but I said no, and he's a fruit loop" Danny said, leaving out the fact that in reality he was Vlad Masters who wanted his Mother too, but Danny also said no to that too.

"Right. Jack, any questions?" Maddie asked.

"You wanna be my sidekick?" Jack asked.

"I thought, you already asked that?" Danny asked, remembering that he answered that question before.

"I know, I couldn't think of a question," Jack said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So…do I have to go back to school?" Danny asked.

"Of course, just because you're a super hero doesn't mean that you don't have to go to school" Maddie said.

"But-"

"No buts, Spiderman went to school, even though he was a superhero," Maddie said.

"How do you know about Spiderman?" Danny asked, confused.

"I have my ways" Maddie said.

"Great, but I fail at school," Danny said.

"Yes, but that was before you had help with Ghost Hunting" Jack said.

"That's so not fair. Shouldn't I at least get privileges because I'm a super hero?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, a super slacker more like" Jazz piped in. Maddie laughed at this, Danny glared at her, as though she wasn't really his mother.

"Thanks for the support Jazz. And I thought you knew how hard it was for me in school and ghost hunting at the same time" Danny said.

"I do, but I know you can do better" Jazz said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. How long has Jazz known?" Maddie asked.

"I've known since the Spectra thing in school, a while ago know, but Danny only knew that I knew not long ago" Jazz said.

"If you've known so long, why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked a bit disappointed that everyone else knew except for them.

"Because it's Danny's secret Mom, he has the right to tell you not me" Jazz said.

"Okay, Danny, why didn't you tell us" Maddie asked sternly, not hesitating for a second. She was in Mother Mode.

"Because, I didn't know how you would take it, and I thought that you would think that I was evil and try to rip me apart molecule by molecule" Danny said honestly.

"Danny, you know we would never do that," Jack said.

"Jack's right Danny, your our son, and we would never want to hurt a hair on your body" Maddie said, her eyes warm and comforting, letting Danny relax, most of this was over now, things wouldn't be so bad anymore.

"So what are we going to be doing about me and Ghost hunting?" Danny asked, one of the subjects that was biting at him.

"We're not exactly sure about it ourselves, we don't want you to stop, because you're the Cities saviour, and then we can't say 'if it gets too dangerous get out' because you've been in some pretty bad situations and made it through" Maddie said.

"So I can carry on ghost hunting without interruption?" Danny stated.

"Yes, it's not like you would listen to us anyway, even if we did try stopping you" Maddie said, enthusiasm seeping off the sentence by the end.

"Trust me, I've tried. He's stubborn and doesn't give up that easily" Jazz said and laughed, closely followed by Maddie.

"Got that from me, didn't ya Danny?" Jack laughed.

"Sure Dad, whatever you say" Danny said sarcastically.

"Come on, I think Danny should be going to bed early, he's had a long day" Maddie said.

"But we haven't had dinner yet!" Danny shouted.

"Your like your Father, you always think with your stomach" Maddie said.

"We'll call you down for dinner," Jazz said rolling her eyes at her younger brothers horror struck face at the prospect of no food.

"Okay" Danny said, face relaxing, as he was walking out of the room, he turned around to look at the occupants of the room. "And thank you. For not ripping me apart to little strands of nothing"

"No problem Danny, love you" Maddie said, a pretty smile on her face.

"Love you too" Danny said walking up to his room, with a soft smile on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have to admit, these are getting a lot longer. This is like 2,000 words. I'm so happy! And It's like 11:37 at the moment, and I'm running low on imagination. I'll finish this tonight though!**

Secret of the Phantom chapter 7.

(One Week since Danny being revealed)

"_Your seriously coming to school on Monday" _Came the feminine voice of Sam Manson, in the not so effeminate growl, over the phone.

"Yep, Mom's orders. I've had a week to let it die down, and this is what I promised, I had to beg to stay home this week" Danny replied.

"_Well that sucks. You seriously don't want to go to school at the moment"_ Sam warned.

"Why not?"

"_You're a gossip column at the moment, I can't take it anymore myself, and I'm just a friend"_

"Seriously?"

"_Yep, your Mom must seriously be lacking awareness for our school"_

"She just wants me to do well, I can't blame her"

"_I don't believe you, you should at least be late coming in"_

"Can't, I promised Sam. Don't worry, I'll go intangible if things get out of hand"

"_I'm letting you off this time, but if you get raped, it's not my fault"_

"Sam seriously. Who's going to rape me?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"_A lot of people since finding out you're the ghost kid"_

"Haven't done anything to you have they?" Danny asked.

"_Not yet, but there are people walking around school, with weird shirts"_

"I'll survive Sam, you worry too much"

"_If you say so…bye Danny, see you in school then"_

"Yeah, bright and early. Bye Sam" Danny said, putting the phone back down on the receiver, Danny just wished that he could do the things he promised to do over the phone. _Damn Sam, always gets me to say stupid things_ Danny screamed in his head. He seriously didn't want to go to school on Monday, which was tomorrow. He had a plan though, and it was hopefully going to work, work on delaying him on going to school, he knew he would end up going that day. Even if he had to be dragged in kicking and screaming.

He just hated how everything around him had changed and so fast. There had only been two ghost attacks throughout the whole of week, so there was nothing to keep him occupied, and he didn't want to go out to face the whole mob fans outside his house. Though they had mostly gone by know. Some of them had even put a tent up outside his home in hopes of seeing the ghost boy.

Danny looked up at his clock and saw that it was 10:30 and decided and early night just might be what he needed. He quickly changed and got into bed. Not wanting to know what tomorrow had in store for him, he knew it was going to be worse than a nightmare tomorrow. He didn't need people to tell him that.

(Next morning, Monday Morning)

Danny was sleeping peacefully, until he heard the sound of his alarm clock jolting him from his slumber. He was dreaming something good for a change. The whole world suddenly forgot about his ghost powers, besides his parents, Jazz, Tucker, Sam and all the rest that knew before the stupid event causing him to be the worlds most popular person in the world. But alas, he knew it was never going to happen. His dreams wouldn't come true on this occasion.

"Danny, are you awake yet?' Came the sound of his Mother. He instantly remembered his plan, the one he had been thinking about all week on how to get him not into school early. His plan was ingenious.

Danny heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and coming towards his room, and he thought it was time to put his plan into motion. Danny quickly, soundlessly jumped under the bed, into his hiding place. It was a tight fit, but he just about managed to squeeze under there.

Danny heard his Mother coming into the room and walk around, he saw the bottoms of her feet at the edge of the bed and she looked around. She sighed and went down onto her knees. Danny's plan had failed, but he had a plan b. He quickly turned invisible so that his Mother could not see him. But still she was still a few steps ahead of him and was holding a device in her hand; it must have been something new because Danny had never seen this weapon before.

Maddie held up the device by the bed and smiled.

"I know your under there Danny, I can see you on the radar" She said playfully, like she was talking to some five year old.

"But I don't want to go to school, school sucks" Danny whined.

"No buts young man, I'll have to drag you out if you wont come out willingly," Maddie said sternly.

"Mom, just one more day. Please" Danny begged. Going to school was the last thing on his mind. Even his Mother knew that, but she knew if he wanted a good life, he would have to work for it.

"No, now come on, or your going to be late" Maddie said.

"That's the whole point, being late. I wont get all the stares if I'm there late" Danny said.

"Yes you will, and you'll also get the questions on why you were late. You'd have those fan-girls asking if you'd been in a ghost fight. Remember?" Maddie said, Danny conceded, he didn't think of that.

"You have a point," Danny said sighing.

"What's going on up here?" Jack asked looking in, he had been walking past and saw Maddie on the floor looking under the bed.

"Danny. He doesn't want to go to school," Maddie said.

"Have fun" Jack said whilst walking away. He was silently (By silent I mean the whole street could hear him) laughing to himself at his son's actions.

"So, are you going to come out now?" Maddie asked.

"If you insist," Danny sighed. He had lost, just like he had predicted, but he had hoped that he would last longer than he had now. He was becoming less stubborn; this was worrying. He needed to go and have a chat with Sam; she was stubborn.

Danny took extra long time climbing out from under the bed, being visible as he did so. Maddie smiled, she knew he son could go through this; he just needed to be pushed a little. She herself didn't want to know what it would feel like to be going through whatever he was feeling.

"I'll make you some breakfast whilst you get dressed alright?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, sure" Danny said walking over to his closet and picking out his usual white and red shirt and blue trousers. As soon as Danny had finished getting dressed he dragged his feet down the stairs and to the kitchen where his Mother was making Pancakes for him. He sat down and his mother set them down in front of him.

"Thanks Mom, looks great" Danny said, throwing her a nervous smile.

"Danny, we know that this isn't easy for you. But at least give it a try. This is something that we cannot tell you, everyone's been there, because they haven't. You're the first and probably last to ever go through this" Maddie simply started throwing an encouraging smile.

"So encouraging Mom" Danny sarcastically said. He'd noticed that he'd been using sarcasm a lot lately, but that must come with the pressure. That, or he was turning into a softer version of Sam, who was constantly using sarcasm. It was addictive.

Danny finished up his breakfast and went to grab his school back, when he looked at the clock, he noticed that no matter how lazy he tried to be, he was still a little early for school. _Stupid Mom, must have set my clock earlier_ Danny thought sitting down on the couch for a few minutes to wait for Sam and Tucker to come and pick him up for school, since he knew that Tuck and Sam were going to try be as late as their 'I can't go to school late' bodies would let them.

Danny sat down for five minutes before the dreaded doorbell rang. He went up to get it, his face completely drained of colour, leaving it pale and scary looking.

"Hey Danny" Sam said, trying to sound cheerful, but it came across annoyed.

"Hey Sam, Tuck. How are you?" Danny said, _great now I'm being formal_ Danny thought.

"Okay I guess" Tucker said smiling, his PDA in his hand.

"Great" Danny smiled, "I'm going Mom, see you later" He heard a quiet bye and he left the building. This was the first time Danny had left the house since he had returned back. Though there was no one there at the moment, he could tell that there had been a lot of people there. There were footprints in the front lawn and muddy patches everywhere.

As they were walking to school, they noticed a few awe struck faces staring at Danny as he walked by, but no one dared to stop him, they just let him keep going. Danny was grateful; he must have looked a real mess, his face unnaturally pale, and his steps slow and shaky. This was the side of the ghost boy they had never seen, so they didn't know how to deal with it.

"Don't worry about it Danny. They'll get over it soon" Tucker said.

"But how soon is soon?" Danny asked annoyance leaking off.

"I don't know, give them time to get used to seeing you around the place, then they'll calm down" Tucker said.

"Thanks Tuck. I needed that," Danny said, smiling his first genuine smile of the day.

"No problem what are friends for" Tucker smiled. Sam hadn't taken much notice of the conversation; she was too busy glaring at everyone who they passed. She seemed to be in a bad mood. Today can't have been a good day for her.

Danny knew this was coming, but he hadn't expected this much. From the second they entered school grounds everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Danny. Danny tried not to make eye contact, but it was hard when the whole of the outside of the school stopped and stared at you.

Danny smiled weakly and shakily walked up to the school, where things were starting to move again behind him. Danny got to his locker as fast as he could without making it seem as though he was running and opened it, where he had to deal with his first attack of the day. Paulina.

"So Danny" She said seductively. Danny swore he heard Sam mutter 'told you, you were gonna get raped'

"Hmm?" Danny said, trying to look as though he was looking through his locker.

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point, you like me, and I like you. So we should go on a date. Right?" Paulina said. _She likes to get to the point_ Danny thought.

"Not really, since there is one fault in your statement. I don't like you" Danny said, Danny thought he sounded cold and heartless, but Sam laughed. It must have been cold, Sam was laughing at it.

"Fine, so you haven't come to terms with your feelings, you will soon. I'll come back then," Paulina said walking away. Danny exhaled, he was happy that was over with.

"Attack number one, about two thousand left to go" Tucker said happily.

"Thanks Tuck, so much encouragement," Danny said sourly.

"But you ought to have seen the look on her face. It was priceless" Tucker laughed. Danny smiled, he didn't see her face, but he could imagine it all flaring in rage. He laughed quietly too. Tucker sure knew how to lighten the mood.

By the time Danny got to his first class Lancer for English, he'd been attacked a total of fourteen times. Ten girls, and to Danny's complete shock four boys seriously asked him out on a date. Confessing their eternal love for him. Danny was completely freaked out by this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner. I fell asleep at my computer, so I had to put up with my Mum about it, and for punishment I had to do the ironing, so I've been busy. But this is the last but one chapter, and I'm supposed to be revising now...so you know. Keep it quiet. I have science modules coming up in less than a month, and those are important!**

Secret of the Phantom Redone chapter 8

When Danny got into the classroom there was hardly anyone there. The ones there didn't really care that he was famous now, they just turned around acting as though they had never seen him. Danny sighed in relief and walked up to the back of the class, where he was sure to not get noticed by rabid fan-girls/boys.

This was first lesson, Danny thought for sure that everyone would be preoccupied with worrying about some homework they had forgotten. He was sorely mistaken as Dash walked into the room.

"Yo Phantom" Dash said.

"Ugh, here we go again" Danny said, he was just hoping that Dash was not about to ask him out to the movies _alone_ together, Danny wouldn't be able to handle that.

"So…how about you join the football team?" Dash asked. Danny was praising the Heavens that he wasn't asking him out.

"Why would I want to do that?" Danny asked getting annoyed how people stalled on giving him reasons.

"Because I've seen you out fighting Ghosts" Dash simply stated.

"Tell me of someone who hasn't?" Danny asked. He was getting angry and sarcastic. Not a good sign.

"Don't give me that attitude, you've been off all week, and me and the guys have decided we need you on the football team" Dash said getting angry.

"Well tell your _guys_ that I don't wanna join" Danny said looking away, out of the window where students were walking into the building for classes.

"Fine, have it your way Fenton" Dash said walking away. Danny just wanted the class to begin so he could not be the person of chat. He'd noticed in the time he'd started to look out of the window and now there were at least a dozen more students in the classroom. Sitting too close to Danny for comfort, they'd moved their seats closer to his so they were close to the Ghost boy.

"Right…. what in East of Eden's name is going on here?" Lancer asked walking into the classroom noticing all the students at one end of the classroom. Then he noticed Danny sitting at the back looking completely disinterested and annoyed.

"Right, people, I think it's time you let Mr Fenton breathe, move away people" Lancer ordered, Danny was grateful of this. He wanted to smile up to Lancer, but he didn't know what kind of message that would give to the kids. "It's good to see you back, Mr Fenton"

There were a couple of groans as people were forced to move their desks back to their original places, but nothing other than that, and Lancer took it as his que to begin the lesson.

"Right, well, I haven't got much planned for today. Except a debate, what's your favourite book" Lancer said, another wave of groans escaped from the students. Danny of course, hadn't read at all since he was about 9 when his parents used to read him a bedtime story. So he had no idea what kind of book to debate about. One girl put her hand up though; she had bright blonde hair, and didn't seem like the kind of person to be reading, but nevertheless had her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Thomas, what's the name of your favourite book?" Lancer said.

"Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. That book is my all time favourite" She said simply, excitement leaking off her words.

"Nah, I don't think so. The Host by Stephenie Meyer is better," A girl with Red Hair said.

"I don't agree, Lucy. What about the Harry Potter series?" A girl with Raven hair asked. Danny didn't know whom the Hell these people were, but they were obviously friends and having a debate over their favourite books.

"Well, the Harry Potter series is good, but I hated the last one. Nothing happened in it. They sat in a tent for half the book trying not to say 'Voldemort' and Harry was jumping in lakes half naked," The girl, Lucy said.

"Do you wanna know what I think?" A boy called Hector said. Danny knew this kid; he was smart and looked annoyed at the girls' debate that included nobody from the class.

"What?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"I think Phantom over there should write a book on how he got his Ghost Powers" Hector said. Danny audibly groaned. Lancer didn't care, he was leaning back in his chair as though none of this was being said, and in all honesty he looked asleep.

"That would be awesome!" Paulina piped in.

"Yeah, I would really like to know how that happened" Dash said.

"And what if I don't want to say" Danny said.

"Well you don't really have a choice in the matter, do you?" Dash said.

"Of course I have a choice in the matter, it's my story" Danny shouted. Still no Lancer though, he was still 'sleeping' in his chair.

"It might be, but we want to know what happened" Paulina said.

"Who asked for your opinion?" Sam steamed.

"No one asked for yours either" Paulina replied. There was going to be a catfight, Danny knew it.

"I don't want to write a book though" Danny whined.

"Don't be a baby and put up with it" Dash said.

"I don't have the time to be writing a book. I have to fight Ghosts you know" Danny stated.

"That doesn't matter, your parents can keep the fort down" Dash said. Danny was close to losing it; he really wanted to be out of this debate and out of this school.

"Keep telling yourself that," Danny said sourly, his eyes momentarily flashing green, scaring half of the students.

"But what happens if we want to know?" Dash asked.

"Well imagine a way up, there's nothing to my story anyway" Danny shouted, he was standing up now, staring the whole class down.

"Danny I think it's time you calmed down" Tucker said.

"I know, but they keep rattling me up" Danny whispered.

"Well don't let them, you have a right to have secrets" Tucker said raising his voice so that the whole of the class could here him. Dash looked away with a humph and Paulina still looked hopeful at him, but knew she was not going to get anywhere.

"Well how about a date?" Some random girl asked. Danny screamed and turned into ghost form in front of everyone and flew out onto the school roof. He was so angry he could have knocked something down.

"Stupid school, stupid ghost powers, stupid ghosts. Why can't anything be easy for me?" Danny asked himself. Danny was too busy wallowing in self-pity to notice Ghosts flying towards him,

"So this is how it's turned out" A feminine voice. Ember said.

"Looks like the ghost child is wallowing in pity" The robotic voice of Skulker came.

"What do you guys want?" Danny asked.

"I don't see any point in taking him on Skulker, he's not going to give it his full" Ember said annoyed.

"I don't want to fight you guys. Life is hard enough as it is, without people asking about you" Danny said.

"Don't like the fame huh?" Ember asked, for once not seeming angry, not sounding as if she was going to rip your head off.

"Don't pity me. I don't like it" Danny stated.

"You don't like pity? Well your drowning in your own by the looks of it" Ember said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes ghost child, your not being very fair towards us," Skulker said.

"Said the one who wanted to attack me, and hang my head on the bottom of his bed" Danny laughed. _Wait a minute I'm laughing with other ghosts, my enemies_ Danny screamed in his head.

"So why'd you run out?" Ember asked.

"None of your business" Danny simply stated.

"Of course it's our business. It's so much better to kick your butt when you're thinking about the fight and not some stupid fans" Ember said angrily.

"Thanks, you lighten my day" Danny rolled his eyes at the ghosts supposed stupidity.

"That's what I'm here for. Well, not really, but…ahh shut up," Ember shouted.

"So are you going to go back to class?" Skulker asked.

"Great, another Mother" Danny said rolling his eyes again.

"I am not a Mother" Skulker sulked.

"Doesn't sound like it, if your telling me to go to class" Danny said.

"Shut up" Skulker said as he carried on sulking.

"Are you going to go then?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Your no fun anymore, you used to crack jokes at us, and you were never that sarcastic. Jeez, been hanging around that Goth kid too much if you ask me" Ember said.

"Fine" Danny said, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Can I throw you back to school?" Skulker asked.

"No" Danny said in a monotone.

"That would do wonders for your career mind" Ember said.

"Sure, that I can't fly through windows properly" Danny sarcastically said.

"There you go with the sarcasm again. I can't take it anymore. I'm out of here" Ember cried and flew off Skulker following in pursuit.

(In a distant place. Wooo scary)

"So it seems that they failed in taking out the Ghost boy. It seems I'll have to go and do that myself. And this time I'll make sure everyone hates him" Purred a voice, while evilly laughing to himself…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This would have been up earlier, but I lost internet connection for a while, and I had to mind the dog, then Britains Got Talent came on and I really had to watch it! But here it is. The ending. And sorry I suck at writing fight scences. I'm working on getting better at them though. :D And it's like 12:38 in the night, and I'm really really tired. So G'night!  
**

Secret of the Phantom Redone Chapter 9

Danny shivered, and figured that he better get back down to the awaiting classroom. He had been sitting there for a while now, and wasn't sure how people were reacting at the moment. Turning intangible he flew down towards English class.

"Danny, you came back!" Sam shouted running up to him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Danny asked stopping right at the edge of the window.

"I don't know, maybe because of me?" Purred a voice, Danny instantly recognised who it was. Vlad. Danny looked around the classroom; only now taking in what a state the classroom was in.

"What have you done Plasmius?" Danny growled. Looking at the upturned desks and chairs guarding students and Mr Lancer, all had a look of fear on their face.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I've come to destroy you" Plasmius said lightly as if it was nothing, something you see everyday.

"I hate you" Danny said venomously.

"I'd already gathered that" Plasmius said pulling one of the students out from behind one of the upturned desks and turning back to Danny. Danny recognised the girl from the book debate this morning. Lucy, he thought, thinking back, remembering her name. Her long red hair flailing around behind her.

"Let her go Plasmius" Danny growled.

"Make me" Plasmius growled. Danny looked into the eyes of the frightened girl, her eyes silently pleading for her life not to end here. Plasmius was firing up a ghost ray, Danny becoming instantly alert.

"Don't do it Plasmius" Danny warned. He looked on sorry to the kid. He had other things he wanted to say to the man, but he knew that talking too much could be the end of this girl's life. Danny suddenly turned invisible and ran towards the girl as fast as his legs could let him, even though they were only the other side of the room, any wrong moment and Plasmius could shoot without hesitation. He got there and knocked the girl out of Plasmius' arms, but Danny instead got blasted with the ray, crying out in pain, him and Lucy rolled across the floor, Lucy crawling back to her friends, sobbing openly.

"You're sick you know that Plasmius" Danny growled. Danny looked around expecting to see Plasmius, but he was nowhere in sight. Danny got ready for the blast that was sure to come.

He waited 30 seconds, still nothing. How long a minute or two Danny didn't know. He kept his senses clear for any signs of movements. Listening closely, he felt the pressure in the air move to his right, he turned putting his arms up to block the attack, Plasmius got round his guard and punched Danny right in the jaw. Hearing a cracking noise from Danny's jaw Plasmius smiled in success. Danny cried out in pain and held onto his jaw. Danny couldn't concentrate properly, his focus blurred with tears of pain.

Danny not waiting for an opening, knew he had to do something and ran up to Vlad and punched him in the gut with all his might, but Plasmius just acted like nothing had happened just then, winding Danny up, he got ready to attack with a ghost ray enforced punch. He tried again, and got some success himself. Vlad doubled over in pain, whilst blood dipped down from Danny's knuckle.

"Danny!" Sam shouted running back to him.

"Sam, get back there, this isn't finished yet," Danny said.

"I can help," She said.

"Not at the moment" Danny growled.

"When then?" Sam asked angrily, distracting Danny. This was Vlad's chance to get back at Danny. He crept up to Danny, everyone in the classroom to scared at the ghost to warn him. And Vlad grabbed Danny's arm-twisting it back. Danny gritted his teeth, not letting Vlad see him in pain.

"So how does this feel Daniel?" Vlad purred.

"I don't feel nothing at all," Danny said through gritted teeth.

"You sure?" He asked, twisting Danny's arm even more. Danny grunted, trying to keep from screaming out. Vlad had a sick and twisted smile playing on his face, his long white fangs sticking out on his lower lip. He was resisting the urge to laugh out loud, looking at Daniel's face twisted with pain.

"Danny, let me help" Sam shouted.

"No, I'm fine, I can handle it" Danny said.

"No you can't though. Look at yourself, stop trying to rescue everyone yourself just for one minute" Sam reasoned.

"Sam, I don't want you to get hurt," He said, making Vlad twist on his arm more, this time though he screamed out. Earning a smile of pleasure from Vlad. He was picturing all the things he could do to Danny, if he would let himself be in pain for these people who mean nothing to him, what could he get Danny to do, with his most precious people in captive with him.

Vlad was too busy dreaming of possibilities, that he didn't notice Danny's body swinging around, snapping Danny's arm, but giving Danny the ability to kick Vlad where it hurt the most, and boy did a ghost powered kick _there_ hurt. Vlad fell to the floor in pain, as Danny cradled his broken arm. Tears of pain freely leaking down his face.

"What did you do that for, Danny?" Sam shouted annoyed that her best friend snapped his arm, just to get at his enemy.

"It had to be done Sam" Danny said wincing as though every breath hurt his arm.

"No it didn't, if you had let us help, you wouldn't be like that," Sam shouted.

"And how were you going to help Sam?" Danny shouted back.

"I don't know, but I would have thought of something" Sam shouted back.

"I need to end this" Danny said walking away to in front of the desks. "Listen, you guys need to cover your ears, this could hurt"

"Your not going to use _that_ are you?" Tucker asked.

"It's the only way" Danny's self sacrificing side was taking over him, he knew he would have to take a break from ghost hunting after this, but he knew if he had to, he would go back to ghost fighting in an instant. It was still lesson one, and what an interesting lesson it had turned out to be.

Danny turned around to face Vlad, who was slowly getting up from the blow he took. Danny knew for sure, he wouldn't be able to hold ghost form after this, but everyone knew his secret know, so he didn't care.

Danny smiled, and breathed in a breath, taking in as much oxygen as he could, and let it out, releasing his ghostly wail. Some people who hadn't listened to Danny now knew why he had said it and covered their ears from the menacing wail that was racing towards the ghost in middle of the room.

The waves coming off of the attack took Vlad by surprise, sending him flying into the wall; he was writhing in pain, his eardrums bursting from the noise. Two black rings formed around him. Vlad turned invisible and intangible so that no one would be able to see his real identity and flew as fast as his weakened form would let him. Only managing to get on top of a building not too far away before passing out on top of a building, black rings separating to reveal his alter ego, Vlad Masters.

Danny kept on going, even though he knew that Vlad had gotten away, soon enough, Danny ran out of energy and the wail ended, much to the relief of the students. Danny smiled weakly before passing out, letting a white ring form, and separate going in opposite directions, showing Danny's other half, his arm mangled and pointing in a way that should have been possible. _At least you're not in pain at the moment_ Sam thought and walked up to Danny, moving his broken arm into a more comfortable position.

"Mr Lancer, I think we need an ambulance?" Sam said, breaking the students and teacher out of their stupor.

"Yes, yes" Lancer said, still half dazed reaching into his pocket and reaching out his cell phone, dialling 9-1-1.

"You did it again Danny, you gave yourself up for us" Sam said. As students around the classroom seeing that it was safe began emerging from behind, not knowing to be scared or happy. Scared that they had almost just been killed, or happy to have witnessed one of Danny Phantom's fights. Something in which they would brag about for the rest of their lives. Obviously leaving out the fact that they had almost just wet their trousers.

(One week later)

Danny had been out of the hospital three days now. His broken arm in plaster and in a sling, one side of his face decorated with a bruise and a plaster. Yep, this is what Danny had expected. The doctors said, that he just exhausted himself and had broken his arm and jaw, which would heal up in a couple of weeks. And was told to leave the ghost fighting to his parents. Period.

Danny was currently getting ready for school. He didn't want to go, but was in no mood to be bothered with hiding, since he knew he was going to end up going there, just like the last time. He just hoped that this time, he wouldn't have to deal with Vlad, or any other ghost today. Since he had entrusted his parents and his friends with the responsibility of the town and it's ghosts.

He finished eating his breakfast and went to get his bag ready for school. After gathering everything he needed he said bye to his Mom.

"See you later, hon, don't worry about the ghosts, your Father and I will deal with them. Have a good day," She shouted back as Danny left the house, where his best friends were waiting for him. Nodding to them, they started back for school.

"Your going to get raped" Was the only thing Sam said. After a moment though, they were all laughing their heads off at that. "Your easier to get at now that your all banged up like you are" She added as an after thought. The thought did creep Danny out, and by all means, was praying to the Heavens that he would not get raped today.

"How do you think everyone is going to act?" Danny asked nervous.

"Don't worry. I've already had a little chat with them" Sam grinned evilly. Tucker shuddered at the memory of whatever Danny's female friend said to the student body of Casper high to make them not obsess over Danny. It must have been something big.

"I don't think I want to know" Danny said after a while.

"No you don't, dude, I still get nightmares about it" Tucker said, looking sheepishly at Sam, who was still grinning at the memory of whatever she had done.

Upon entering the school, Danny noticed that no one would look at him, he somewhat got what Sam did, she must have threatened them with Death or something to get them to not look at him. It was creepy just to think of Sam threatening the whole of the school. Danny was happy that he wasn't in school at the time.

The only person who was looking at him however was Valerie, who currently running down the hallway towards him.

"Danny. Hey Danny, wait up I have to talk with you!" She shouted.

"Ugh, why me?" Danny whined; she had obviously not gotten Sam's threat. This was going to be another eventful day. One, which Danny really wanted to avoid.

The End!


End file.
